A recording of an event typically captures visual information with a camera and audio information with a microphone. The visual information may be captured in two dimensions or in three dimensions. Similarly, the audio information may be captured in mono, stereo, or surround sound.
The recorded visual information and audio information may be used to present a recreation of the event. The recreation of the event is typically from the point-of-view of the camera, and the people, places, things, sounds, and movements that occurred during the event are fixed based on what was captured by the camera and microphone.